dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven
"Well, this place is nothing at all what I immagened it would be.." Collie says, "ANYONE HERE???" Collie screamed.. "I wonder if I'll meet one of the locals, maybe they could show me around!" Collie said. "Well," says Tensho, "I died. Oh well. Time to go to Hell and find Piccolo." "You know, Heaven is VERY pretty. I wonder if Collie is here." Tensho thinks. "COLLIE!" He yells. Collie turns around and sees Tensho, "I'M OVER HERE!!!" she screamsuo Tensho flies over. "Hi Collie! How's it goin?" "Thats a pretty dumb question to ask when you're dead." Collie says. "Well ya, but it's actually pretty nice up here. I'm having a good time." Tensho replies. "No, it isn't a dumb question.... Trust me." Reizou says with blood dripping from his mouth and cracks to his battle armor "What happened?" Tensho asks Reizou. Collie crackes her knuckles "What happened to you now?" Collie says with a smirk on her face "Man! I realy like this battle armor I hope I can fix it." Reizou says as blood still drips from his mouth "Well, that does suck, but WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tensho asks again. "Bunch'a demons attacked me 'IN THE NAME OF DARBURA' OOO scary... I killed all of'em but not before they could mess up my armor.." Reizou says "Wow, scary." Tensho says sarcastically, "But isn't Dabura dead and in Heaven right now?" "Hmm.... It was something like that... Sharabura, Shalala, Shu- Shula, yeah Shula.." says Reizou completely distracted examining his battle armor "Oh, I see. Shula is also a demon lord. Not as powerful as Dabura, but much more evil" Tensho recalls. "I don't care who he is, but if any of my records are messed with I'll disembowel him with my fist" Reizou says "Dubura?" Collie asks "Come on, hes the most popular demon ever!" "what an incredible place" Endo says walking "IS ANYONE HERE"He says yelling "What do you think this Shula guy wants?" asks Reizou Endo see's Tensho,Reizou, and Tensho "Hey Guys" he says waving "Hi," Tensho says, "He may want an item, or maybe a strong soul for something." "Hey you are the namekian Tensho we ment at Kame House long ago" Endo says extending his hand Tensho, still in deep thought, says "Yes I believe we did." Taking Endo's hand and shaking it. "I'll show him a strong soul!" Reizou says " Woah woah woah i am not here for souls i just died yesterday"Endo says backing away from Reizou "Don't worry Endo." Tensho says reassuringly, "We're talking about Shula. His minions attacked Reizou earlier." "Wait one second your an Ice - Jin" Endo says angered "Ice - Jin's killed my brother" He says in a serious face looking into Reizou's eyes Reizou says in disgust "Ice-jinn... DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M AN ICE-JINN!!!!" Reizou screams in Endo's face "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU THEN" Endo screams back "If you think i am scared of you you are highly MISTAKEN" he yells Reizou back slaps Endo into the ground "If you ever call me an Ice-jinn again I'll make you wish you never died... I hate Ice-jinns..." Reizou says in a matter of fact voice Endo back flips and gets up "Well we have one thing in common our hatred for those monsters"he says smirking at Reizou "The worst part is.. I used to be one of them..." Reizou says disgusted "They murdered my brother and took me and tortured me and i can barely remember my history every now and and then i get flash backs of my lost history like when i met you i remembered my brother being killed thats why i stepped up to you like that i apologize." Endo says apologizing "I have my own troubles.. Being called an Ice-jinn disgusts me.... I need to keep my temper under control.." Reizou says "Wow," Tensho says, "Deep. Well, see ya guys. Time for intense training." "Man, I keep zoning out at that red pond over there." Collie says "Hey Collie," Tensho says, "I've heard that a planet has appeared in Earth's orbit. Isn't that wierd?" "Ish, Do you know what planet that is? Any clues?" Collie asks politely "It's called Cradle." Tensho says, "I'm keeping in touch with the group threw telepathy. It seems they want Earth so they can take its core and use it for...something. I also fear that Otherworld is in danger. I sense an evil and I'm worried." "You can worry about the people on Cradle, but you shouldn't worry about us here, I mean once you die, you can't die again, right?" Collie asks. "I don't know...." Tensho answers "Exactly what you'd expect from a Namek." Says Collie. "Well thanks for the confidence boost," Tensho says sarcastically, "Aren't you even a little worried?" "Why should I be when I can't even be there? I don't even know the guys there." Collie says "Well I know them," Tensho says defensively, "Even so. What about us? If we die in Other World would we just disappear from existence? I'm not worried about the Cradle. I'm worried about us." "Tensho, there's no need to worry about us here. We can't die in Heaven. And if there was someone evil that was sent into Heaven, that would mean somethings wrong over at the check in station" Collie remarks. i "Ok. I'll chill out a bit, but don't let your guard down." Tensho says, defeated, "We thought Namek was safe too, until Frieza blew it up." "Since when did I say I would let my gaurd down? I never let my gaurd down. Even when I sleep." Collie states. "Ugh," Tensho says, tuning a guitar he found, "There's nothing to do." *kicks a rock* "Let's see....we could have a training match..?" says Collie. "Sure," Tensho answers, "But I'm pretty rusty." "Alright, see ya in Hell!" Collie says as she leaves. Tatch standing on a cliff looking at his surroundings has not been the same since his death. "He...he ...beat me", suddenly Thatch starts having visions again,"A voice appears in his head saying how he should take vengeance. "You're right I don't deserve this, I'll kill them all", Tatch says."No Natch," Tenchi says to Natch inside the mind of Tatch."I wont let you turn this way.No more Tatch." "I've lost to much", Natch says to Ten hi telepathically, "I've lost my parents, my brother is nowhere to be found, I've lot the battle, I've lost my life and because of me yours", When we defuse I'm going to hell by my own will...don't follow me"."You cant do this to me!!!!" Tenchi says throwing a punch toward Natch but he easily dodges"You think this hasnt been hard on me!!! I have no memory,my sister's husband killed me,I'm a king of a Planet I dont even know of how my parents were killed,and this stupid voice in my head has been giving me info but I cant even understand it!!!!!!!!!!!" tenchi then began to cry in Natchs chest.His anger consumes him and he powers up increadibly. "No Tenchi I should be the one crying I failed you because I'm a failure", "I couldn't even stop the race that killed my parents, I deserve this faith you don't", Natch says."No you are not going to leave!Stop saying that it si not your fault!" Tenchi transforms into a super saiyan.''What does it matter about this saiyan,he will be useless in your destiny you should hav killed him when you were fighting in Cradle! ''"No,Natch dont leave me.." Tenchi says imagining Natch leave to hell."NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi then powers up and becomes a super saiyan 2. "You're a Super Saiyan 2...but doesn't matter now", "You won't understand", Tatch says."Oh yea eplain it to me.If you wanna go off and do your own thing fine but that wont stop what happend in the past.But remember who your true friend is." "I may have parted ways with Ten hi, but this may be good for the both of us", Natch says."I just need to find myself again ". "You're having trouble finding yourself, because I see a Saiyan warrior who just had a bad day", a mysterious voice says. "Who goes there", asked Natch. "You don't remember a old friend", Arko says appearing. "Arko is it really you" asked Natch. "In the flesh, my friend or spirit", Arko says causing Natch to hug him. "I came here with a gift", Arko says holding out new saiyan armor and a sword. "I was also trained as a mercenary by General Ice this is my old sword". "You are not a failure Natch you are a hero", Arko says as Natch takes the gifts."Make me and your parents proud". "Thank you friend I will make sure we meet again in the future", Natch says leaving for training. "I will be looking forward to it", Arko says as he watches Natch leave. Tenchi fly's in and bumps into Natch."Oww my head!Huh oh hey Natch how's it going?Long time no see!" "Yeah I guess it has been a while", "Natch says,"How's your training going". "It's okay,and you? Hey I have an idea how about after we are done training we have a friendly duel!" "Mine is going great, and I would love a battle between us but just so you know I'll win", Natch says. "Hehe.Yeah I doubt it see ya I'm gonna go talk to the guy you were just talking too.The voice in my head lead me to him." "Arko?", "Yeah sure, see you later". Tenchi lands infront of Arko."Are you Arko?" "Yes young warrior","But whom may you be"? "I am Tenchi the legendary Human Sage.The voice in my head lead me here.It is nice to meet you....uncle." Tenchi told him "Uncle?","What are you talking about"? "My voice it told me the name of my father and the name of his brother.My father was Hather your brother." "You may be mistaken Ten hi, Hather was not my brother but my student", Arko responds,"I tried training him to become a mercenary similar to Natch, but one day he...never mind". "He what I want to know.If it is too hard to say then fine but please train me to become stronger." Tenchi says bowing. "You must first prove yourself young one","In a test to become a true warrior","For the first part of the test you must tag me, this is to test your speed"Arko says moving to a unknown location. Arko appears could it be the real him? Tenchi then fly's in and see's Akro,"I failed didnt I?" Tenchi looks down in disappointment. Natch lands in heaven as he starts meditating getting ready for his upcoming battle. "I'm ready", Natch says as he is done preparing for his battle. Tenchi then lands from his food spree."Okay,but before we start I just want a glimps of what power I'm gonna be fighting against,then I'll show you some of my power." "You'll find out soon enough", Natch says as he flys to Grand Kai's Stadium. Tenchi lands in from a long day of training."Phew,what a long day of training." Then Tenchi spots someone who was also looking at him with comers of his eye."Hello." Tenchi says to the man.The waves to follow him and flew off.Tenchi then follows. "Dark fire has taken over Natch, I was afraid of this", Arko says as he senses the evil in Natch. "He'll overcome it trust me", a mysterious figure says as he appears behind Arko wearing a hooded cloak to hide his identity from others. "So looks like you finally showed up", Arko says turning around to speak to the figure. "Well I sensed Natch was in danger, and as a father I must come to his aid", the mysterious figure says as he removes his hood to reveal himself to be Natch's father. "No Aspar let your son handle this, unlike Torra he has the potential to be a great fighter, he just has to overcome this evil that lurks inside him", Arko says. "Hmph", is all Aspar can say. Tenchi lands in from he'll."Ankro!Bad news I think Natch has turned evil!How can we solve this?!" '''"We you can always just extract the Darfire fire from him." '''The darkfire voice in his mind said."Extract it from him,wow Drake I didn't think that was possible." "We could do that but Dark fire is now apart of Natch, if we destroy dark fire then Natch is destroyed too, but since they are already dead that poses a even bigger problem", Arko responds. "Who is this young one" asked Aspar "Oh hello,I'm Tenchi.A friend of Natch and son of Hathor,I believe you knew him.Anyway Drake,the voice in my head,said it can be extracted?" Tenchi told them. "Yes Aspar here is Natch's father", Arko says,"But the voice in your head maybe on to something, however it is dangerous as dark fire in Natch is pretty much not a voice anymore but Natch himself". "Wait then in that case,why haven't I became the darkfire too?" Tenchi asked "It may be because Natch's dark fire took control of him while he was in a depressed state making it easy for him to take over Natch when his defenses were down, you however keep fighting your dark fire making it unable to control you", Aspar responds. "I talked with my ftaher and he said that Dark fire can only be passed down by blood lines all coming to one point in time,the first Darkfire.So I learned taht both my mother and my father has Darkfire in them and eventually my siblings will have it.Do you have it?" Tenchi asked "Yes but I cured myself by going to...", Aspar stops himself hoping Tenchi would not dare go there. "Dont worry I'm not going to ask." Tenchi looked at Ankro.Then back at Aspar."Are you a super saiyan?Did you know my dad?" "Actually yes I do have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan, and yes I did know your father I trained alongside him when we were young", As par responded "Would you like to see him?" Tenchi asked powering up into a super saiyan."I ma also a super saiyan." "Sure", Aspar says powering up to a Super Saiyan,"You coming Arko", Aspar asked. "Oh no I much too old for flight you all go ahead I'll catch up with you later", Arko responds. "Okay!Come on Aspar!" Tenchi said flying away to hll full speed. The knocked out Tenchi falls from the sky and lands of his face which leads him to spiral."Ow." He then senses a familar face."Gianor?" Tenchi then flys away to Hell. Natch lands in heaven to find Arko and a man with a cloak over his head. "Hey Arko who's your friend"? Natch ask. "Oh I think you may find him quite familiar", Arko responds with a grin on his face. "Yes that's right....son", Aspar says as he removes his hood and opens his arms to hug his son. "D-d-dad!", Natch exclaims,"I haven't seen you in 20 years", Natch jumps into his father's arms and cries into his chest. "It's okay son me and your mother are here with you now", Aspar says,"So how strong has my boy gotten"? "I've gotten way stronger, I'm currently doing training now", Natch responds. "Good, but I've been meaning to ask you Natch do you still have the box I gave you", Aspar ask. "Yeah why"? Natch ask. "Follow me and Arko and we'll explain it to you along the way", Aspar says as he flies off with Arko, causing Natch to soon follow. Natch lands in Heaven with the ring before he seems Tenchi land. "What's up man"? Tenchi turns around looking different.He still had his same hair style but now he had a black cloak with flames on the end.He also looked taller now at 6'6 and more muscular.And to top it off he had a head band that had the japanese symbol for Shinobi along with a mask covering his mouth and nose."Hey Natch! Hows it goin?" Tenchi says showing off his slightly deepend voice. "So looks like you've grown, nice", Natch says, "I will be looking forward to our next battle, but of course you've heard the news", Natch ask. Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas